


Dreams

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Katie have to marry to comply with a ministry decree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

“We’re moving too fast,” Katie said, panting as she pulled away from his drugging kisses.

“We both want this,” Marcus said huskily, guiding her hand to his cock. She moaned, her fingers stroking over the heavy bulge. He was right, she did want this, but it was almost frightening, the attraction she felt for him. He’d swept back into her life not even a month ago, far different from the almost brutish boy she’d remembered from their school days. Two dates later and here she was, sprawled across him like some wanton sexpot, her skirt bunched up around her hips, her breasts spilling out of the bodice of her dress, lips swollen from his kisses.

His hand slid through her hair, gently tugging her towards him. “Katie?”

She smiled, leaning forward, kissing the underside of his jaw. “Don’t you think it’d be worth the wait?”

He groaned, twisting his body so that she lay beneath him, her hair fanned out over the cushions of the couch. “You doubt my ability?”

Katie laughed. “Of course not, otherwise I wouldn’t be on this couch with you half naked after our second date, Marcus. I’m just…scared.” She frowned. “No, not scared, I don’t know really how to describe it. I want you, very much, but I also want to go slower.” His head dropped onto her chest and she giggled. “Marcus, look at me.” His head rose and she gasped at the heat in his eyes. “I promise you it’ll be worth the wait.”

“You’re staying the night, Princess. If I can’t make love to you, I still want you near me.” She smirked and he shook his head. “Stop that, it’s disturbing to see that expression on you.”

Katie laughed. “I think you’ve rubbed off on me.”

He rocked his hips into her. “I want to rub in you, not off on you,” he said, giving her a wicked leer.

She laughed again, the sound morphing into a ragged moan as his lips found her breast, teasing the nipple into aching tautness. Her fingers wove through his short, dark hair and she tugged lightly, her nipple slipping out of his mouth with a soft pop. “Marcus,” she said, staring at him, her eyes heavy with desire.

He growled and stood up, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.

~*~

Soft scented skin, sliding easily under his palms. The heavy weight of her breast, fitting perfectly into the palm of his hand, the pebbled tip puckering as he kneaded lightly.

“Katie,” he breathed into the hollow between her neck and shoulder, their bodies sliding together, one soft, one hard, both straining towards bliss.

Her body arched into him, her legs locking around his waist, pulling him closer, the walls of her sheath squeezing his cock, milking the length as he slid in and out. “You feel so good, Princess…so fucking good.”

Rolling over, her legs straddling his hips, those perfect tits bouncing as his hands guided her into a quick rhythm. Soft, panting gasps, her head dropping back as his finger found the tiny buried nubbin, rubbing it softly as she rocked hard against him.

“Come for me, Princess,” he whispered, sitting up and licking a hot trail up her neck, his breath skating across her ear.

Sharp nails digging into his shoulders, wave after wave of contractions as she peaked, screaming his name as bliss overtook her, leaving her breathless and spent.

Her completion tugged at him and he felt the answering tightness as the bliss raced through him, his body surging up against hers, spilling himself deep within her body.

His head dropped to her shoulder, inhaling the delicate scent of her perfume and the deep, sinful aroma of their lovemaking.

His eyes snapped open, the soft dawn peeking through the curtains he’d forgotten to draw last night. Katie was curled around him, her leg thrown over his hip, her hand curling around the heavy bulge in his trousers.

He’d been mad, to think that he could lay here all night without touching her. His hips rocked up into her hand and she sighed in her sleep, her fingers gliding over the hard ridge. He had to have her, feel her body wrapped tightly around him, her soft voice crying his name as they soared towards ecstasy.

Easing away from her, he rose from the bed, standing before the window and staring out. Katie moaned in her sleep and rolled over, her legs splaying just enough to give him the perfect glimpse of the tiny black thong she had on.

He groaned and raked his hand through his hair, his cock hard and throbbing. The soft curve of her breast peeked out from the black lace of her chemise and he sighed, pulling out a chair and slumping down in it.

He opened the catch on his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly as he stared at her pussy. The images from his dream flitted through his mind and his cock swelled even more under the slow stroke of his palm.

He moaned softly, pleasure sliding through him, the soft slap of his hand and the steady even breathing of the girl on the bed the only sounds in the room. Her legs moved restlessly and he paused, his breath escaping on a soft hiss as her hand trailed over her legs, fingers sliding over her knickers, moving in slow, easy circles against her clitoris.

He began to stroke faster, leaning further down in the chair, trying to stay as silent as possible but hoping that she’d hear and wake. The thought of her watching as he wanked was enough to send him over the edge, warm, sticky fluid easing over his tightly clenched fist, her name tumbling from his lips.

She moaned raggedly, sighing his name as she came and he closed his eyes, reaching for the shirt he’d left discarded on the floor last night. Wiping himself off, he walked into the loo, running a cold shower.

~*~

Katie opened her eyes, hearing the water go on. Watching him masturbate had been the hottest thing she’d ever seen. Her legs slid over the edge of the bed and she rose, dropping her clothing to the floor before padding silently towards the bathroom.

Marcus stood under the spray, his hand braced against the wall, his forehead on the cold tiles. His soapy hand moved slowly over his cock, his eyes closed as he pictured her sprawled out on his bed, her fingers slipping over her wet pussy.

His head jerked up as soft hands slid over his back, gliding over the skin to his chest, soft breasts pressing against his back. “Katie,” he said roughly, his breath hissing out as her hand closed over his hard cock.

“I watched you, touching yourself,” she whispered, stroking up and down the velvety column. “It was so sexy, your cock sliding through your hand, your eyes on my pussy.”

He groaned, his hand moving back to cup her ass, pulling her tighter against him. The cold water cascaded over them and he could feel her shiver. Reaching for the tap, he turned it to hot, steam filling the shower, her hand still pumping his cock.

His hand closed over hers, easing it off of his aching flesh. Spinning around, he kissed her, his tongue driving into her mouth, his hands on her ass, lifting her up and turning, pressing her back against the tiles.

Katie’s legs wound around his waist, her fingers sliding through his hair as the hot, demanding kiss continued. She reached between their bodies, guiding his cock towards her. Breaking the kiss, she stared at him through the clouds of steam. “I want you,” she panted, stroking him.

He groaned, hips surging upwards, his cock sliding deep within her slick sheath. Katie’s breath exploded on a pleased hiss as his hips met hers, his hard thrusts pushing her back against the wall. The water cascaded over them, adding its heat to their straining bodies. Katie’s head fell back and she screamed his name, spiraling heat coursing through her, her pussy clenching tightly around his cock.

He followed her seconds later, his head dropping to her shoulder, groaning her name. She leaned forward, kissing his ear. “Well, was it worth it?”

His head rose and he smirked. “Of course it was. Let’s go try it in the bed this time, hm?”


End file.
